Where a conventional semi-rigid hose having a diameter greater than one inch is utilized in a conduit system where one end of said hose has to move back and forth in substantially a horizontal plane relative to the other end thereof as, for example, in connection with the air supply conduit of a sludge removing apparatus of a settling tank, the hose tends to kink and twist resulting in a very short hose life. Various arrangements of swivel joints have been employed to provide connections between the ends of such hoses and a rigid conduit member to which each end is connected. Such swivel joints have proved complicated and costly and frequently develop leaks after short periods of use.